


Perfect Deal

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Frottage, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Slash, Swingers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering who you are is a hard thing. Some people live all their life without figuring it out. Luckily, George has someone willing to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a gift for naturegirlrocks on the 2009-2010 hpgeorgecentric fest (LJ community). This is on my top 3 of favourite fics I've written so far. I'm a bit sad it didn't got as much love as I expected. Can't blame people, it's a really weird pairing and plot. Plus, it's a tad long. It gave me a headache for almost a month, but I was really pleased with the outcome. My recipient asked for the pairings and kinks to be a surprise. She just requested it to be slash. Tania pushed me into doing something that's not often seen and I'll always thank her for that. I just used two of the three prompts naturegirlrocks did gave me: throwing a kiss and a Shakespeare's quote.

**Perfect Deal**

_Meet me in the bar in the picture tomorrow at 3 p.m._

_Careful with the Wrackspurts. They can hear your thoughts._

Angelina stared at the little piece of parchment, dumbfounded. The little black owl flew out the window as soon as her fingers untied the note from its leg. She turned the parchment in her hands a few times. There was no picture. Who had sent her this? And what the hell were 'Wrackspurts'??

Before she could even start thinking the answers to all these questions, a copper owl entered through the kitchen window and started pecking her hand.

"Ow! Ouch! Wait! Little bloody beast..." She untied another piece of parchment from the owl's leg. Again, it flew out the window not waiting for a reply. This time, the parchment had a picture attached.

Angelina instantly recognized the café in it. She had passed by it the few times she went to visit Katie's apartment in Muggle London. Its colourful and funky style caught the passer-bys' attention more than once, making it memorable for anybody who has been in the neighbourhood a few times.

The second parchment read:

_I apologize. Here is the picture. Seems like Nargles got in the way!_

"Nargles?" Angelina said out-loud, huffing at the note.

"Muuuummy," a little boy's voice came down the hall.

"What, Freddy?"

"Roxie stinks again." Three-year-old Fred entered the kitchen with both hands over his nose.

"That bad, huh?" Freddy nodded eagerly with wide eyes. Angelina sighed and saved the notes from her anonymous correspondent in her purse that was on the table. "Let's go clean your sister then."

Freddy took a deep breath and held it as he grabbed his mother's hand and led her to his and his sister's room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Angelina visualized the little café as she walked down the block. The same doubts that had invaded her thoughts all day long came back with more intensity. Who sent those letters? Why did a wizard -or witch- want to meet her in Muggle London? What did he –or she- want from her that couldn't be told in a not so secretive place?

She took a deep breath and gathered her courage once more. With short but determined steps she reached the entrance of the bar. There weren't many people in it. Just a group of giggling girls in a corner, a middle-aged man drinking whiskey at the counter, two old ladies whispering over their steamy cup of tea...and her.

Angelina recognized her immediately. Not that she wasn't noticeable at plain sight; but she had also seen her at some parties at the Burrow. She was always introduced as Harry's or Ginny's friend. Her blue wide eyes and long, messy blond hair were enough to make everyone turn to look at her; but her weird earrings and crazy outfit were so over the top that she looked out of place even in the Muggle world.

The girl noticed Angelina at the door and started waving at her. As soon as Angelina sat in front of her she took the notes from her pocket and showed them to her.

"Did you send me these?"

"Oh great! I thought the Nargles wouldn't let Flying or Wings do their jobs," she said sighing with relief.

Angelina stared at her for a minute. She didn't get this girl. It seemed like she says what she wanted to even though it didn't make any sense to the rest of the world. "Listen...erm..."

"Luna. Luna Lovegood." Luna offered her hand for Angelina to shake.

"Angelina Weasley," she said shaking her hand.

"I know who you are. George's wife."

"Yes, I am. May I ask why—"

"Are you happy?" Luna interrupted her.

"What?" Angelina looked at Luna's wide eyes.

"Are you happy? With you marriage?" Luna seemed unusually comfortable for someone asking such personal questions to a person they barely knew.

"Well...I—"

"I knew it. Rolf should listen to me more often. I could always tell when a woman is satisfied just by—"

"Woah woah woah...Wait right there. What are you talking about? I barely know you and you are saying I'm not happy or satisfied? Who do you think you are?" Angelina's voice rising with anger. "For your information, George is a wonderful husband. He provides for me and his kids by working his arse off. And we have two amazing kids that are—"

"When was the last time you had sex?" Luna's tone as dreamy and calm as always. Completely untouched by Angelina's anger.

"What kind of question..." Her outrage didn't let her even complete her thoughts.

"That long, huh?" Luna offered her an understanding smile. "You should have made a deal like I did with my husband. Oh, right, but you probably didn't know George was—"

"What? George was what?" Now her desperation to know what was wrong with her marriage was stronger than her indignation. She knew things were going downhill with George and their sex life has never been good. If Luna knew what she could do to make things better...

"I thought you would have figured it out at some point but I saw you two at the New Year's party at the Burrow..." Luna shook her head slowly, staring at the table. As soon as she saw Angelina bending over her crossed arms over the table in anxiety Luna continued, "George is gay."

Angelina stared at Luna, completely still. Not blinking, nor even breathing. Luna just sipped her tea, waiting for her shock to pass, humming to herself a tune that was most probably her own composition.

"Take your time. I'm sure it's pretty big news for you," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"Wh—How—No," Angelina laughed, "no way. George is not—" Her smile vanished as fast as a blink of an eye. "But...we have two kids!"

"Gays can fuck too. And very well if I have a say..."

"But we are married!"

"Don't worry, Angelina. My husband is gay too." Luna patted Angelina's hand softly. "That's why I asked you to meet me here. I want to help you and George!" Luna beamed.

"Your...your husband is gay?" Luna nodded. "And you know it?"

"From the beginning," Luna explained smiling.

"But...people should get married because they love each other!"

"I love Rolf. And he loves me too. Just not _that_ way," Luna shrugged.

"O-kay...but what about...you know, sex?" Angelina blushed as she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Communication is the key, Angelina. We made a deal before getting engaged. He can fuck whoever he wants if I approve. I can do the same thing but no one has caught my interest yet."

"So you haven't..."

"Oh, no. Part of the deal was that we have sex every two weeks," Luna said with a smile. "In fact, tomorrow will be two weeks since last time!" She beamed as her sweet smile turned into a mischievous one.

Angelina's eyes were as wide as they could get. She couldn't understand what Luna was telling her. That was certainly not the most traditional way of living a married life but apparently it worked for them just fine. Could it work for George and her? She shook her head in her attempt of shaking the idea out of her head. "What about kids?" She prompted.

"Oh, we'll have kids...when Rolf turns thirty. He's four years younger than I am, you see."

"Seems like you have it all planned out," Angelina mused.

"You have to cover the basics if you want to have a happy life with the person you love. Especially if he's gay..." Luna kept sipping her tea.

Angelina sighed deeply before asking the question she was fearing the most. "So, how are you planning on helping me and George?"

"Rolf and I have something in mind. He's had his eye on George ever since the New Year's party and has harassed me ever since... I think it's a good idea after all. Good things can come to both of us from this," she smiled and took Angelina's hand, looking at her intensely.

Felling self-conscious Angelina retrieved her hand, cleared her throat and made her decision. "What do you have in mind?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rolf! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically as he saw his friend's husband enter the shop.

"Hiya, Ron. Just doing some shopping. I thought I would come and say hi." Rolf answered cheerfully as he hugged Ron, who returned it with awkward pats on his back. Rolf had always been too physical, as Hermione put it. Sometimes so much that he would cross the line if people didn't put distance between them.

"How's...how's Luna?" Ron asked politely taking a big step backwards, putting a four foot distance between them.

Rolf laughed softly at Ron's sudden nervousness. "She's great. Planning another trip around Eastern Europe. She says she'll finish her second book if she finds the Magical Creatures she wants to add in the last chapter."

"Oh, that's good," Ron smiled as he continued re-stocking the shelves.

"And how's the missus?" Rolf placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Erm...Hermione? She's fine." Ron moved quickly to the right and Rolf's hand fell to his side. He gave Rolf what he hoped was taken as an apologetic smile and continued, "A bit cranky, I guess. She's been sick lately and whines about getting behind in her work." Ron chuckled. "Like we didn't all know she's at least a month ahead with everything."

"Your smile is the smile of a man in love, man." Rolf smiled at Ron and placed a hand on Ron's blushing cheeks. "Look at you blushing and all. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Loving your wife is—"

"Ron, where did you put today's mail? I want to check if we need more Puking Pastilles to send to Hogwarts," George said walking in from the back room of the shop.

"George! George, come here," Ron said nervously as he took the opportunity to get away from Rolf's 'too intimate for his taste' touch. "Let me introduce you to Rolf. He's Luna Lovegood's husband. Rolf, he's my brother George."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I think I saw you before..." George smiled as he shook Rolf's hand.

"Yes, you have. New Year's party at the Burrow," Rolf said with a broad smile. His almond eyes stared into George's.

"Oh, right, right." He looked sideways at Ron as Rolf hadn't loosened his grip on George's hand yet. "Erm...nice to re-meet you, then," he laughed.

"Would you like to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron?" Rolf offered.

"I just had lunch actually. But George didn't. Why don't you go? I can take care of the shop for an hour. It's been a pretty slow day," Ron said, looking at George.

"Uh...yeah, I guess. Okay. Let me grab my jacket."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rolf and George entered the crowded pub and found two spots by the counter. "Hey, Hannah," George greeted.

"Oh, hey guys! I'll be right with you," she said smiling at them while pouring some coffee to a customer.

"No problem. We can wait," Rolf smiled. "Time passes quickly when in good company," he murmured looking at George from the corner of his eye.

"So, you married Luna, huh? How's that like?" George said looking for a topic of conversation.

Rolf chuckled. "Great, actually. We click together. We both know what we want and it's working perfectly so far." He turned to look at the redhead. "And you? Do you love your wife?"

George's eyes widened at his forwardness. But this was Luna's husband after all. Subtlety was just not her way. "Yeah...of course. She's my wife...Angie's really helped me after...the War."

"I see," Rolf muttered, looking intently as George, whose eyes were fixed in the counter.

"She's always been my best friend. We have two kids, you know?" George's face brightened. He took a picture out of his back pocket. "This is Freddy and this is Roxie. She'll be one-year-old next month," George said with a huge grin in his face.

"They are beautiful. You sound like a proud father," he mused, smiling tenderly at George's face.

"I am. They brightened my life. They _are_ my life." Both men stared at the picture in silence.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. Busy day," Hannah approached them with a pen and notebook in her hands.

"No worries, Hannah."

"So weird to see you two together!" She chuckled. "And Ron?"

"Left him working. It's good to remind him who's the boss every now and then," George said winking at her.

"Very true. Merlin knows how forgetful he can be sometimes," she laughed. "Rolf please tell Luna to come by this weekend. Neville's been nagging me lately to go to your place but I can't leave Ricky alone yet. He's just started the training."

Rolf laughed. "Don't worry, I'll tell her. How about we come to have dinner here on Saturday night?"

"Perfect! It's a date," Hannah said with a smile. "Now, what are you boys going to order?"

"Fish and chips, please. And a butter-beer," George ordered.

"Ooh, sounds good. Me too."

"Great." Hannah waved her wand and two butter-beers came floating to them. "Two fish and chips coming right up!" And she left to attend another customer.

"So...how did you meet Luna?"

"My grandfather is a famous naturalist. She came to his house to get his autograph and we became friends."

George laughed. "Sounds like Luna."

"It does," Rolf agreed. "But I saw her at Hogwarts before. She's easy to notice, you see."

"I know what you mean. I take it you weren't in the same year..."

"Nope. She's four years older than me."

George choked on his drink. He started coughing and Rolf patted his back. He couldn't believe this mature and outgoing bloke was actually several years younger than him. Once he could breathe again, Rolf kept caressing his back slowly in big circles. George's breath and tensed body unconsciously relaxed against his touch.

"Better?" Rolf whispered close to his face. His sharp intake of breath making Rolf laugh softly. "I'll take that as a yes," he said winking at him.

"Here you are. Fish and chips." Hannah's voice woke George from his trance. He immediately straightened up and Rolf let his hand fall from his back, though with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," George said, already chewing a hot chip.

"Call me if you need anything else," she said smiling and leaving quickly with a tray in her hands.

"So, you're four years younger than..."

"Uh-huh."

"So you are...nineteen?"

"Twenty, actually. I'll be twenty-one on September," he explained after swallowing.

"Wow, you're young...Still a kid," George murmured.

A roaring laugh burst through Rolf's lips. "You say that like you were fifty!"

"Sometimes I feel fifty."

After seeing George's morose expression, he sobered up. "Well, you don't look fifty. Trust me. And I've always preferred being around older men. They have more experience..." He thought for a second and then added, "Though sometimes the younger ones are the teachers."

George chuckled. "There's always something new to learn. And I'm twenty-seven."

"See? Not fifty and willing to learn. Perfect." Rolf's hand passed through George's hair once, making him gasp. "Are you okay?" He teased.

"Perfectly," George whispered. Rolf grinned at him and looked into his eyes. "I...I think...I have to...go," George whispered nervously.

As he reached for his pocket, Rolf stopped him. "This one's on me. You can pay next time," he winked.

"Next...?"

"Yeah, next time," his smile going wider. "I like you, George. I had fun." Rolf's hand went to George's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah...me too," George said with a frown. "See ya."

"Bye," Rolf said before throwing his arms around George and hugging him tightly, leaving the latter breathless.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

George entered his house, finding Angelina reading a Quidditch magazine on the couch.

"George! It's two in the afternoon! Is something wrong?" she whispered urgently, going to his side.

"Hi, Ang. No. Where are the kids?" He spoke in a rush, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the couch.

"Taking a nap. Why aren't you at the shop?" Angelina questioned, frowning as George kept undressing in the living room.

"Gonna take a shower. I'll go back later." And with that he left to the bathroom in only his trousers, not realizing that Angelina had noticed the tent in his pants.

He started the shower and sat naked on the toilet seat as soon as he took off his pants. His erect cock was already looking up at him. Relaxing and laying his back on the cold wall, he caressed the tip of his prick with his fingertips. Precome coated his fingers as he played with his foreskin.

Gasping, he stood up to grab the conditioner from the bath tub. Covering his right hand with the liquid cream, he started stroking his cock, imagining it was Rolf's hand squeezing it every now and then, just as he had squeezed his shoulder moments ago. His breathing quickened remembering how Rolf's breath had felt against his face. So soft and warm.

Intrigue got the best of him. He leaned forward, crouching over his erection and closed his eyes, pretending it was Rolf's warm breath.

"Better?" he whispered against his throbbing cock, the same words Rolf had whispered against his face. "I'll take that as a yes," he continued with difficulty. He had a hard time breathing as he felt the warmth hit the head of his manhood.

Groaning he relaxed back and stroked a few more times before coming all over his hand and belly. He gasped in ecstasy and sat there for a few more seconds trying to recover. The image of what he had just done came to his head and he started laughing uncontrollably. He felt pathetic and ashamed. But over all, he felt liberated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Luna!" Angelina hissed kneeling in front of the fireplace.

"Angelina! What a lovely—"

"The fucker is wanking in the bathroom!" she hissed outraged.

"Oh, that's marvelous! And after just the first date. Rolf has real talent," Luna beamed.

"Luna, I—"

"This is going to be easier than I thought, Angie. Don't you worry," she smiled at her.

"But I'm in the house! Couldn't he...I thought he was gonna..."

Luna laughed. "Oh, Angie. It doesn't work like that. You'll see what a good mood he'll be in when he gets out."

Laughter came from the bathroom. Angelina turned her head and then back to Luna. "He's laughing!" Her expression asked silently if her husband had gone nuts already.

Luna smiled widely. "That's nice," she said in a dreamy voice. "Don't look so sad, Angie. Remember I told you how things were going to be? If you need satisfaction you should start looking somewhere else. There's no need for it to be inside the marriage. You just have to find what's right for you. Like me. It took me some time but I know what I want now," she smiled suggestively at Angelina.

"You did? Oh, well...I guess I should start thinking about it then. Merlin, it's been so long since..."

"How long?"

"Erm...since...since Roxie was conceived," she said blushing furiously.

"Mmm..." Luna purred as her eyelids got heavy. "That's a long time," she mused softly. "Why don't you come by when George goes back to the shop?"

"I would love to, Luna, but I have the kids taking their nap," she declined.

"That's okay. When you are ready it'll be the right time and everything will fall into place," she shrugged with a smile.

"What do you mean?" She heard George turning off the shower. "Oh, he's finished showering. Gotta go! What's next in the plan?" She asked in a rush.

"Don't worry. Rolf will do everything. You just give him space and think about what _you_ need. Bye, Angie."

"Bye," she hissed just as George opened the bathroom door.

"Who was it, Ang?" He walked to her side with his wet hair dripping and a white towel low on his waist.

"Erm...Katie," she lied.

"You've seen and talked to her more lately. That's good. You should have fun with your friends," he said with a smile before pecking her on the cheek.

"Ye—yeah...you're right," she laughed nervously.

"Daaad!" Freddy squealed running to his father's arms.

"Hey, champ! Wanna come with me to the shop? We can leave Mummy and Roxie have a girly afternoon while we get all macho with Uncle Ron. What ya think?"

"Masho!" Freddy said cheerfully punching the air with his chubby fists.

Angelina and George laughed. "Great, you just teach him words no three-year-old normally knows and I'll be the mum," Angelina said rolling her eyes.

"That's what I plan to do," he said winking at her. All of a sudden, Angelina found herself being hugged tightly by George. Their son was squished in between them. "Thank you for giving me my two joys in life," he whispered against her hair.

Tears welled up in her eyes instantly. She wasn't stupid. She noticed he hadn't referred to her as a 'joy' in his life. Before she could even say anything, he was gone with Freddy to get change and ready for work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Night came hand in hand with heavy rain. The storm had cleared the streets in Diagon Alley an hour before their regular closing time.

"Go home, Ron. No need for all of us to stay here looking at each other's faces. Plus if I see you glancing at the clock one more time I think I'm going to have to shove it down your throat," George said with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Hermione. She was going to the healer today and she hasn't owled or flooed to tell me how it went," Ron said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Ronniekins. I'm sure she just wants to rest from you. Have some time alone," he teased, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Stop calling me that!" Ron complained before his eyes widened. "Do you really think she's tired of me?" he asked suddenly. Worry written all over his face.

George immediately wanted to take back what he said. Ron has always been so touchy about that subject. _He should really start working on gaining some self-esteem_. "No. Ron, I was just joking. Of course she's not tired of you. You two are so in love with each other that it makes me sick. It's like eating all the sweets in Honeydukes in one go," George said as seriously as he could.

Ron looked physically more relieved. Ten minutes later he was grabbing some Floo Powder to head home.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Ron asked. "I mean...you're the father out of the two of us."

"Nah...it's okay. Angelina took the kids to her parents' house. They'll be in Wales until Monday."

"Well then; enjoy your single man weekend!" Ron said with a quick wave before disappearing as soon as he stepped into the fireplace.

So there sat George. Alone in the shop, looking out the window as the pouring rain scared away the people who dared to walk through it. _Single man_ , he thought, laughing softly. He started thinking what he would do if he were, in fact, single. A mix of confusion, arousal and embarrassment flooded through all his body as images of Rolf's young, full of joy, laugh came to his mind, as well as what he had done that day after their lunch. He felt the hot blush spreading over his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had actually wanked to the fantasy of another man. He had never done that, but one thing he was sure of: it was the hottest and most erotic thing that had ever happened to him.

Losing track of time, George had no idea how much time had passed since Ron left when someone entered the shop. Rubbing his eyes with his hands, he proved that in fact his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Rolf! What...what are you doing here?" George suddenly felt nervous and embarrassed. Blaming it on his recent silly fantasies, he walked towards him.

Rolf's smile was off his face sooner than George would have wanted. "I'm sorry. Is it a bad time?"

George laughed. "No, not at all. Sorry, man. I was deep into some serious thinking over there, ya know?" He patted Rolf's shoulder as a greeting.

Apparently, the other man was having none of that. Smiling widely, he threw his arms around George's neck and hugged him tightly. The tension in George's body disappeared as soon as Rolf's hands started caressing his back.

After a few moments, George felt Rolf's breath against neck. He could actually feel Rolf's nose and lips tracing random patterns over the sensitive skin. He gasped softly, melting into his arms. Suddenly, Rolf took a step back, smiling widely at George's face and reaction.

"Let's go," he said offering his hand.

"Where?" George was dazzled. His inhibitions and doubts were forgotten. The only thought in his head was the desire he felt for Rolf's skin against his.

"I'm taking you to a Muggle bar I really like."

"So this is the next time you talked about?" George smiled, waving his wand to turn off the lights in the shop, while going to grab his jacket.

"One of the many," he smiled.

"So there will be more?" Hope was clear in George's voice. He closed the door of W.W.W. behind him.

"I hope so." Rolf put his arm around George's shoulders as they walked through the heavy rain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You are just on time!" Luna beamed.

"Yeah, I don't even know how I did it. I had to lie to George, to my parents, and take four portkeys in one single day. Plus, Roxie has this weird rash on her bum that I suspect has something to do with Freddy and his new toothpaste. But I don't want to get into details about that just yet."

"Oh, sounds like you had a lovely day," Luna said. And she wasn't being sarcastic at all, which made Angelina frown at her. "You look like you are in a bad mood. See? Those wrinkles around your eyes and on your forehead…they are not natural yet so don't force them there." Luna shrugged as her fingertip traced Angelina face.

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Angelina's frown away softly as her hands caressed up and down her arms. "Better?" she asked as her wide blue eyes locked with Angelina's dark brown ones.

"I…uhm…ermmm…" Angelina mumbled. Her sight grew foggy at the edges.

"You look more beautiful, relaxed like that," Luna said, smiling and grabbing her hand. Tugging her along to the bathroom, she stopped right in front of the mirror. "Now let's go spy on our husbands. I do you and you do me, alright?"

"What?!" Angelina's eyes widened.

With a flick of her wand Angelina's hair started transforming into a shorter and lighter version. Then her eyes went grey and her nose turned into a small, button-like one.

"Oh, you meant Transformation," she laughed at her stupid perverted thoughts.

"Sure," Luna said smiling and continuing her work. "For now…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two red coloured shots were placed in front of the two men. "Cheers!" Rolf beamed enthusiastically, lifting the little glass.

"Is it even legal for you to drink in the…Muggle World?" George asked whispering the last two words.

"Will you ever stop nagging about my age? We are just seven years apart! No biggie." Rolf's exasperated tone didn't matching his happy expression. "And yes. It's legal to drink in Britain when you are eighteen. I told you I come here often."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Cheers." He clicked their shots and drunk his in one go, wincing as the liquid burned down his throat.

"So, missing your family already?" Rolf asked sympathetically.

"What? How did you…?"

"A little bird told me Angelina was taking the kids to see their grandparents."

"Yeah. Are you spying on me?"

Rolf laughed. "I'm not the one spying on you. That's for sure," he winked. "Did you have a good time last time?" Rolf moved closer so his right side was pressed against George's body.

"At…hmm…at lunch?" A hot feeling started spreading all over George's body at Rolf's proximity.

Rolf smiled. "Of course, you daft man. I think you did." His hand went to George's thigh, leaving the latter slightly breathless. "That same bird told me other things too."

"Like—like what?" he gasped.

Rolf gave him a half smile as his hand crept up George's thigh, just a mere inch away from his crotch. There was nothing George wanted more at that moment than for him to move it just a bit further north. It didn't matter that they were in public, or that he had doubts about his feelings. He didn't even understand what he felt towards Rolf, but right then, his head was not functioning correctly. Thinking with his crotch was never a good thing. George knew that; but he couldn't help it. Blood rushed south as he felt the tips of Rolf's fingers teasing him through his trousers.

"I heard you were pretty…excited after our date," Rolf whispered against his ear, chuckling softly.

George gasped. He took a minute to recover himself, taking a deep breath, before asking, "Rolf, what's happening to me?"

Rolf stopped right there. George's desperate tone broke his heart a little. He wanted to hold him and comfort this man he had just met a few days ago. But he just limited himself to holding his hand under the table.

"It's alright, George," he whispered giving his hand a light, reassuring squeeze. "I know it's all weird and new to you. But there's no need to feel bad about it. I'll help you."

George shook his head, not knowing what to say. "When you're near me I…I feel things I shouldn't feel," he whispered.

"Why? Why shouldn't you feel those things? Because I'm a man?" It was the first time George had seen Rolf like that. Not that he had known him for too long; but this bitter tone and expression didn't match the young, vivid and happy Rolf he knew from the start.

"No. It's not that," George replied seriously. He took a deep breath before continuing in a hush, "We are married. You are married and so am I. Fuck, I have a family! I can't just leave them because I'm attracted to you."

"You don't have to." He signalled the bartender to bring them two more shots. "I'm glad you understand what you feel though. And that you're talking to me about it."

Two more shots arrived at their table. This time, blue shots. Not saying a word, both men clicked their glasses together and drunk the contents in one go.

"Argg, what the bloody hell is this?" George winced as the liquid settled in his stomach.

"Strong, isn't it?" Rolf agreed grimly. "I think I'm set for the night," he said, relaxing his back on the chair.

"Yeah, me too," George said with a laugh.

"Wanna go for a walk? I could do with some fresh air."

George chuckled. "Sure. Me too," he said with a half smile, as Rolf left a few bills on the table. Putting on his jacket, he felt Rolf's hand rest on his lower back, guiding him through the few tables to the exit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You look uncomfortable," Luna pointed out, as Angelina shifted in her seat repeatedly.

"I am! Did you have to make my arse so big?" she huffed.

"I think you look nice," she said, flashing Angelina a warm smile.

"I'm a cow! I've never been so fat. Not even during my pregnancies!" Angelina whined.

"I think you look hot," Luna shrugged, earning a frown from her companion.

"Hot? My bum is bigger than this booth!" She crossed her arms grumpily.

"It's nice to have meat to grab on to, you know?" Luna sipped her drink thoughtfully. "I reckon it would be very sexy to have you lifting your hips off the mattress with desire as my hands bury themselves in the smooth skin of your waist," she shrugged. "Being slimmer will also do. But I just think it will be more erotic if your bum is this large."

Angelina whimpered as she listened to Luna's words. "Luna!" she hissed scandalized. "Stop it. I haven't had sex in too long for this kind of talk," Angelina said, laughing nervously as she fanned herself.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Luna inquired. "I think you need to have a good fuck and get it over with," she shrugged innocently. "You know my offer is still on."

"Luna, we've talked about it. I'm...I can't. I don't...fuck girls," she whispered eyeing at the door of the bar.

"It's alright. Rolf said you would give in at some point. I am just probably a bit too anxious. Can't wait until you--- Ooh, look! They're here!"

Angelina had already seen them. She found it hard to tear her eyes away from them. They looked comfortable around each other. George was laughing and sending Rolf looks she had never seen. Not in their five years of marriage.

Fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes, she looked in her purse for the extendable ears she had brought for the occasion.

"Here, come closer so we can listen," she instructed to Luna; who eagerly sat next to Angelina. Her legs were thrown over Angelina's larger thigh.

They listened intently to George's confession and Rolf's comforting. All too soon, they were walking out the door.

"That's it? All this transformation to hear Rolf changing the subject? He should have dropped the bomb!" Angelina said, irritated, as she stowed the extendable ears back in her purse.

"I disagree. There are some things people should admit by themselves. We can give them a hint but, in the end, it's their call."

"I don't know. He should have at least stayed longer and talked more. This date and all this," she pointed her bum, "for a few minutes?"

Luna laughed softly. "Small doses may work perfectly. We can still spy them a bit more if you want. However, you know I'm willing to give those hips more use. You look lovely, Angelina," Luna said giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, making the girl blush, before heading to the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The cold night wasn't chilling anymore. Their walk ended up being just a few meters walk away from the bar. Spotting a dark alley between two old buildings, Rolf pulled George into the darkness.

Bodies pressed together as their breath -white from the cold- brushed against each other's ears. Rolf buried his face against George's neck and licked very slowly. Receiving a gasp from George, his right hand caressed his left side until it reached his groin.

"Rolf," George gasped in surprise and arousal. His mind felt dizzy and his heart beat so hard he thought it was going to come right out of his chest.

"Shhh," Rolf cooed against George's ear, jaw and neck. "There's nothing wrong with giving more tools to your imagination, right?" He cupped George's half hard cock through his trousers. "I know you wanked thinking about me right after our first date."

Squeezing George's cock softly every now and then, Rolf pressed their bodies closer together. His own cock rubbed against George's hip as he nipped, kissed and licked his neck.

"Your stubble itches," Rolf said with a breathy laugh.

George couldn't bring himself to think. He found it hard to breathe as he felt Rolf's fingers playing with his cock just like he had imagined a few days ago. He just groaned in response to everything the other man said.

Soon, the need for more overtook him. Throwing his arms around the younger man, he started rubbing their bodies together. The feeling of their erections bumping together brought him almost to the edge. Just before he was going to explode in his pants, he moved his face to kiss Rolf on the lips.

Rolf moved quickly and, in a way George would never understand, took a step backwards. Before George could say a thing, he laughed softly and started walking backwards to the street, leaving George confused and horny as hell.

"See you, George," he said, throwing him a kiss and disappearing just as he turned on the corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good morning," Luna's singing voice came through even before she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Angelina said giving Rolf a small smile as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Luna asked, sitting next to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I...Ermm...Good. Thank you. The couch is very comfortable," Angelina answered nervously, blushing, at Luna's unexpected kiss.

"Oh, that's nice. Did you hear us last night?" she asked innocently, waving her wand so the toast flew to a plate at the table.

"What?" Angelina could barely breathe. Her face as red as a tomato by then. "No...no. I mean...heard, what do you mean?"

Rolf laughed loudly, sitting in front of her. "Luna, you shouldn't ask people those things," he reprimanded lightly. "And you know she heard us," he said winking at both women in front of him.

"I know. I just wanted to remind her that she _was_ invited but missed all the fun by turning down my offer." She chewed her toast slowly. "I thought it was more fun doing it with other people than wanking to the sounds of a couple fucking. I guess I was wrong," she shrugged.

"You're not wrong," he chuckled. "I told you, Luna, she just needs more time...and courage," Rolf eyed Angelina.

"Hey, guys. I'm right here," she waved a hand in the air. "I wish you would stop pretending I'm not." Finishing her coffee, she stood to leave the cup by the sink. On her way to the living room she leaned over and whispered against Rolf's ear. "FYI, I was in Gryffindor. And so was your Georgie boy," she said in a tone that sounded like a dare.

He sighed and chuckled softly. His eyes didn't leave the table. "This above all: to thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man."

"Oh, that's Hamlet! What Polonius said to his son Laertes in Act 1, scene 4, right?" Luna guessed enthusiastically. Her eyes shone at the recognition of the quote.

"Scene 3," he corrected, smiling at his wife. "But yes."

"And what's that supposed to mean, smart boy?" Her hands rested on her hips.

Rolf laughed. "Courage without brains is not very useful I guess. You'll find it out for yourself. Or Luna will tell you," he winked at Luna confidentially.

"Rolf? Rolf are you home?" George's voice came from the living room.

Angelina's eyes widened in terror. "Oh Merlin! He will find out I'm here!" she hissed.

"He won't. Again, courage and no brains...it'll take a while." He winked at Angelina and spanked her softly before yelling, "Yes. I'll be right with you George!" His head turned to look at Luna, "Stay here. It's time," he said with a smile before leaving the room.

"Time for what?" Angelina asked frantically.

"Time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"George, what a lovely surprise!" Rolf beamed as he saw him walking in circles in front of the fireplace in the same clothes as last night. He went to his side and hugged him tightly. But when he tried to release him, George just tightened his grip around Rolf's body.

"I know what I want," George whispered against Rolf's ear as he dragged both of their bodies to the couch. George positioned his body over Rolf's. "I stayed up all night thinking about it. About you. About you sucking my dick. About me fucking you. Roughly." Each sentence was punctuated with a kiss on Rolf's neck and face.

Rolf couldn't help but groan deeply at George's dirty talking. It was sexier than he had let himself imagine. "I never took you for the forward type," he said with a laugh. "I like it. It's hot." His teeth teasing George's earlobe. "And I'm so glad you know what you have wanted all your life."

George looked at Rolf's almond eyes intently for a few seconds as their agitated breaths hit each other's face. Slowly, George closed his eyes and cut the short distance between their mouths, engulfing Rolf in a passionate kiss that was soon deepened as his tongue asked for an entrance that was given with no second thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, Merlin," Angelina gasped softly. "They are not gonna...,are they?"

Luna nodded softly as both women stared at their husbands kissing hungrily over the couch Angelina just slept on.

"They look good together, don't they?" Luna asked, quirking her head to the side in an appreciative look.

"What? No! Luna, they are—" She turned her head and looked at them as a groan escaped both of their lips. Frantic hands travelled each others chest as shirts flew around the room. "I...They...," she sighed. "Yeah, they do," Angelina agreed suppressing a moan as George started riding Rolf's hips with their trousers still on.

Luna stared at her intently as Angelina kept spying on their husbands, wetting her lips and sighing softly every now and then. Not saying a word, Luna turned Angelina, stood on her tiptoes and kissed Angelina hard. Angelina's shock was quickly forgotten as she heard George gasping "Oh, yes..." in the other room. Grabbing Luna by the waist, she pulled her against her body and walked backwards until her back hit the wall. Shoving her tongue inside Luna's mouth, she moaned as her pent up desire spread to her center.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why, you undress quickly," Rolf mused, looking at a very naked George sitting across his lap.

"I really want you." George's eyes darkened with lust.

Rolf sighed deeply. "Me too," he confessed. "Move to my stomach so I can take off my pants."

Doing as told, George sat over Rolf's stomach and felt him lifting his hips and taking his underwear off. A mischievous smirk flashed across Rolf's face as he stared at George's hard cock over his chest. Moving his head forward, he took his tongue out and licked the tip.

"Oh, yes...," George gasped, throwing his head back as his eyes closed in pleasure.

Rolf smiled wickedly, enjoying George's reactions to his work. His teeth teased the tip whenever his tongue wasn't licking the precome off George's throbbing prick. "Do you like that?"

"Mmmm," he moaned in agreement moving his hips in circles.

Suddenly stopping, George changed positions, leaving him on top of Rolf again. "I want to come inside of you," he whispered against Rolf's lips.

As they kissed, Rolf looked blindly for his wand. Once he found it, he made a quick lubrication charm. "I'm ready whenever you are, George."

George looked into his eyes and licked his lips as the tip of his cock found his entrance. Thrusting in slowly, both men moaned loudly.

"You're so tight," George gasped.

Rolf's breath was agitated. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. Typical of a twenty-year-old like you," he teased laughing softly and starting to thrust in and out of Rolf, quickly finding their rhythm.

"Ha ha. We'll see...how...tight you are...later. You. Old. Man." Rolf gasped, smiling a tender half-smile.

With every thrust George gave, his stomach against Rolf's, made a delicious friction on Rolf's cock. Increasing his rhythm at Rolf's request, George soon came inside him.

Panting and still dizzy from his orgasm, George pinched the tip of Rolf's erection with his fingers. Playing with the foreskin and licking his nipples did the trick. Rolf came all over his and George's stomachs.

"Oh, George," he whispered. Then, he started laughing softly. "You're better than I ever imagined you'd be," he praised.

"Never underestimate a Weasley's sexual abilities," he said, winking at Rolf.

His smile disappeared all too soon as they heard moans coming from the kitchen. His eyes widened as he looked at Rolf, who was smiling knowingly.

"Who the fuck...?" He frowned.

"I'll explain later. I like to cuddle for a while after sex, if you don't mind. And in silence." Rolf closed his eyes and hugged George against his chest as his hands traced lazy patterns on his back.

"Okay, but just five minutes. You'd better have a good explanation," he threatened. "And prepare yourself for another round. Listening to other people makes me horny."

Rolf laughed. "Same with your wife."


End file.
